wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Смертокрыл
:Боль ... Агония .... Моя ненависть прожигает все глубины. Мир погибнет в мучениях. Несчастные королевства разрушатся от моего гнева... И в конце концов ...Весь Азерот сломается ... ... И все будет гореть под сенью моих крыльев ... Смертокрыл Разрушитель, известный как Нелтарион Страж-Земли, один из пяти Аспектов Драконов и лидер черных драконов. Тысячи лет назад, Нелтарион был уполномоченным Титанов хранить мир и спокойствие в Арероте. Однако, он обратился против других аспектов во время Войны древних. Среди смертных и драконов его имя стало произносится со страхом и презрением. После окончания Второй войны, Смертокрыл перевоплотился в благородного человека лорда Давал Престор. Он чуть не убедил королей Лордерона передать ему бразды правления того королевства, которое лишилоь своего правителя из-за предательства последнего - лорда Алидена Перенолда. Его конечной целью было накопление власти, чтобы потом уничтожить Альянс изнутри. Когда Смертокрыл был вынужден скрыться, лорд Престор таинственно исчез и его влияние в Альянсе уменьшилось, хотя дочь Нелтариона - Ониксия - продолжила дело своего отца, и проникла в Штормград под видом аристократки Катраны Престора. После длительного отсутствие и возвращения, человеческий облик Смертокрыла выглядит совсем по иному - устрошающе и зловеще, ибо ныне ему не надо скрывать свои истинные намерения.Мы можем увидеть его в World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, третьем дополнении игры World of Warcraft, и его гнев ввел в игре очень много изменений в Азероте. Смертокрыл и по сей день появляется в Азероте изредка погружая землю в полыхающие территории. Также он является финальным боссом дополнения Cataclysm, встречающимся в двух ивентах рейда Душа дракона. Биография Небольшая история Благословение Мое на вас будет казаться скромным по сравнению с теми, которые были дарованы другихм: управление временем, управление жизнью, управление мечтми и магией. Я дарю вам землю. Земля есть начинание всех вещей. Это место, где мы пустим корни. Вот откуда настоящая сила приходит. Из глубины... мира, и глубины себя-. Благословение Черному Аспекту, дарованное Каз'горотом Изначально, Нелтарион являлся черным змеем, выбранным титаном Каз'горотом, быть одним из пяти Аспектов Драконов, хранить покой земли и ее недр. Он был выбран в качестве сторожа континентов Азерота, и он использовал свою власть ковать горы и реки на благо смертных рас. В мирное время, Нелтарион был известен своей мудростью и силой, и он стал известен как Нелтарион Страж Земли. Малигос аспект Магии, был его ближайшим другом. Потом безумие, которое разрушило разум Нелтарион, изменило и его и его род навсегда, и привело к созданию мощного предмета, известного как Душа Дракона, позднее Душа Демона. Общим решением Старых Богов стало то, что он мог быть во власти демонов. Нелтарион стал мечтать о мире, где раса черных драконов станет господствующей, где Изера и Алекстраза помогут исполнить его план по захвату мира. Старые Боги сковали душу Нелтариона и заключили ее в Душу Дракона. С помощью гоблинов, Нелтарион создал золотой магический диск,зделанный из его крови и выкованный в гоблинских кузницах глубоко под землей. Другие Аспекты не смогли увидеть всю мощь, заключенную в артефакте. Никто не знает куда позднее пропал диск, заключавший всю злость и ненавить. Война древних Когда Пылающий Легион вторгся в Азерот во время Войны Древних, Нелтарион увидел возможность завершить создание Души Дракона. Движимый голосами древних Богов, он первым напал на пылающий легион, и добавил тем самым мощь в Душу Дракона. Нелтарион убедил Малигоса и других Аспектов Драконов помогать ему. И все Аспекты согласились добавить часть своей души в мощный автефакт, так как обещал остальным, что артефакт поможет им в борьбе против пылающего легиона. Нелтарион оказался единственным, кто не добавил часть своей души в Душу Дракона. Нелтарион и другие аспекты драконов должны были лететь в Зин-Ажари, где Ночные Эльфы просили помощи у аспектов в борье с пылающим легионом. Драконы ждали от Нелтариона его первой атаки. Он выпустил Душу Дракона. Под разрушительной силой артефакта погибали тысячи демонов. Аспекты в ужасе смотрели на Нелтариона, который уничтожил всех, кто участвовал в битве и ночных эльфов и демонов. Нелтарион показал все глубины своей предательской души. Теперь с душой дракона он захотел командовать всеми расами и демонами. Аспекты Драконов напали на Нелтариона в попыткой захватить Душу Дракона и узнать причины его вероломства. Синие драконы Малигоса окружили Нелтариона, но он воспользовался Душой Дракона, уничтожив большую часть рода синих драконов. Последующие удары Души Дракона уничтожали все Аспекты и их род, разрушая все на своем пути. Предательство Нелтариона стало большим ударом для всех Аспектов, и страх быть уничтоженными как весь род синих драконов сплотили их воедино. В отчаянии Аспекты защитили себя и стали скрываться. Становление Разрушителя Постепенно, сердце Нелтариона портилось и портило его тело, из из правильного ангельского дракона вид стал меняться похожим на демона, как когдато происходило и с телом Саргераса. Тело принимало грубые очертания а из грудной клетки открылось его пылающее сердце и проступали потоки лавы по всему телу. Его глаза горели огнем, демонстрируя всю мощь глубин его демонической души. Так появился Смертокрыл Разрушитель, а Душа Дракона была переименована в Душу Демона. Смертокрыл вернулся в свое логово под горой. Его близость с Душой Демона разрывало тело на части, и гоблинские инженеры заковали его в адамантитовые доспехи. Только адамантитовые доспехи спасали его тело от разрушения. Малфурион Ярость Бурь использовал Изумрудный Сон чтобы найти логово Смертокрыла и выкрасть у него Душу Демона. Преследуемый Иллиданом и Варо'теном, Малфурион был пойман. Душа Демона вернулась обратно в Зин-Ажари к Маннороту Разрушителю, генералу армии пылающего легиона. Душа была использована чтобы открыть портал который пропустить Саргераса в Азерот. Смертокрыл в последний раз попытался восстановить диск, чтобы помочь Саргерасу и Старым Богам. Смертокрыл был почти обессилен, но после того как он получил Душу Демона, огромный всплеск силы заставил его потерять контроль над диском, и откинул его далеко за пределы портала. После того как Пылающий Легион был уничтожен Аспекты Драконов спрятали Душу Демона так, чтобы Смертокрыл никогда не воспользовался больше ее мощью. Артефакт был спрятан Малфурионом по просьбе Аспектов Драконов. Не обладающий артефактом, Смертокрыл поклялся посеять хаос на планете и уничтожить большую часть жизни. Вместе с силой, дарованной Нелтариону мир раскололся большинство вулканов стали действовать, большая часть Калимдора ушла под воду. Вторая война Десять тысяч лет спустя, во время Второй войны, Смертокрыл обнаружил местонахождение Души Демона. Хотя сам он не мог овладеть ей из-за защиты возложенной на нее Аспектами Драконов, он понял - управлять ей может кто нибудь другой. Он нашел идеальных пешек для своего плана: орков драконьей Пасти. Видения привели Смертокрыла к вождю клана Зулухеду Измученному. Зулухед Измученный отдал Душу Некросу Дробителю Черепов. Некрос понятия не имел сколько власти заключено в Душе Демона, но он расчитывал что ее может хватить на подчинение Алекстразы и ее рода служить оркам. Крилл, гоблин ковавший броню Смертокрылу, был послан хозяином проникнуть в Клан Драконьей Пасти и служить Некросу. Некрос впал в доверие Крилла. Гоблин стал советником Некроса в вопросах решения действий для всех орков, которые были нужны Смертокрылу. После открытия Нер'Зулом портала в Азерот, его войска подошли к Смертокрылу. Он предложил им защиту и безопасное возвращение в Драенор. Они согласились и Смертокрыл помог им поготовить несколько ключевых битв, в которых Орки смогут украсть два важных Артефакта для реникарнации войска Нер'Зула и создания порталов в другие миры. Затем они все бежали в Драенор. Казалось в Азероте вновь наступил мир, а Смертокрыл считал, что нашел безопасное место для выведения потомства и спрятал яйца черных драконов в Драеноре. Другая кладка яиц черных драконов была уничтожена экспедицией Альянса в логове где скрывался Смертокрыл в Азероте. Вернувшись в Азерот, Смертокрыл незамедлительно вступил в битву с Архимагами Даларана, но был отброшен глубоко в море. Большая часть Архимагов решила, что он погиб. Но он не умер, однако, он принял человеческий облик и назвался Лордом Престором, позднее был объявлен королем Альтерака и мог управлять Альянсом изнутри. После того как Нер'Зул открыл несколько порталов в Драенор, магическое разрушение разорвало эту планету на части. Энергия катастрофы изменила сущность яиц драконов, спрятанных Смертокрылом в Драеноре, превратив их в Драконов Пустоты: частично телесные частично эфериальные драконы обладали способностью перемещаться сквозь червоточины между астральными и физическими мирами. Без помощи Смертокрыла, этих драконов можно найти на руинах Запределья. Лорд престор и битва у Грим Батола Смертокрыл, в обличье Лорда Престора, сумел заручиться поддержкой Короля Теренаса и других королей Альянса и сильно мог влиять на ход государственных дел. Используя магию, он мог проникать в сознание королей, которые вскоре наградили его титулом короля Альтерака. Ему удалось обманом уговорить короля Менетила выдать себе в жены дочь короля, Калию Менетил. Его конечной целью оставалось получение более высокого титула в королевстве, и уничтожение Альянса изнутри. Смертокрыл начал свою кампанию против Альянса натравливая королевства Лордерона , Штромгарда , Гилнеаса и Кул Тираса против Кирин-Тора из Даларана - которые оказывали опасность раскрытия личности Смертокрыла. Только один маг мог раскрыть полностью обличье Смертокрыла - дракон-маг Красус, ивестный еще смертным как Кориалстраз. Тем не менее Кирин-Тор мог увидеть настоящее обличье Смертокрыла и смог бы остановить его. Орки из Грим Батола все еще удерживали власть над Алекстразой, хотя уже большая часть орды уже была уничтожена. Смертокрыл предупредил орков о нападении Альянса и попросил спрятать Алекстразу с яйцами драконов на севере в Дун Алгаз. Последнюю кладку яиц Алекстразы Смертокрыл забрал себе, для создания новых драконов. Пока королева драконов находиться в заточении Смертокрыл надеялся уничтожить смертные расы. Смертокрыл заручился поддержкой Ронина, который был направлен по приказу Красуса в Грим Батол освободить Алекстразу. Он спасал молодого мага неодин раз, помогая ему добраться до Грим Батола, надеясь, что его появление в крепости орков заставит Некроса бежать оттуда. Когда орки уже стали оставлять Грим Батол, Смертокрыл атаковал караван Некроса, оказалось напрасно. Некрос использовал Душу Демона на Смертокрыла, но ничего не произошло, так как сфера не имела контроля над родом черных драконов. Некрос, старый и уставший, отправился к Тиранастразу, чтобы остановить Смертокрыла, но был убит. По просьбе Красуса, оставшиеся Аспекты Драконов Малигос, Изера и Ноздорму, с неохотой решили выйти из своего логова и помочь в борьбе со Смертокрылом. Однако, без власти, заключенной в Душе Демона, было невозможно остановить Смертокрыла. Ронин смог выкрасть Душу Демона у Некроса в походе освобождения Алекстразы. Вскоре он обнаружил разрушительную мощь душ аспектов, заключенных в ней тысячи лет назад. Смертокрыл начал скрываться от четырех разгневанных аспектов, преследующих его по пятам; ему всеже удалось скрыться. Но Лорд Престор теперь именуемый Смертокрылом исчезли, также вместе с этим исчезло и его влияние. World of Warcraft Ониксия и Нефариан потомки Смертокрыла и мастеров черных драконов в отсутствие своего отца, пытались контролировать миром. Ониксия пошла по стопам своего отца, взяв имя Престора, пыталаст манипулировать Альянсом. Она заняла роль советника людей под именем Катраны Престор, опекая нового ребенка короля Штормграда. Нефариан, тем временем, выдавал себя за человека по имени Лорд Виктор Нефарий, Владыка Черной горы в Пылающих степях. Он смог поработить клана орков Черной горы, который служил ему на вершине Черной горы. Wrath of the Lich King Смертокрыл первый подходил на роль в борьбе со Старыми Богами - Йогг-Сароном, внутри Ульдуара. Он появляется в человеческом облике под первоначальным именем Нелтарион, а также показан вместе со всеми другими аспектами в воспоминаниях, которые изображают создание Души Дракона, десять тысяч лет назад. Cataclysm Катаклизм ознаменовал возвращение Смертокрыла и его гнев заставил изменить мир, известный как Раскол. Он играет значительную роль во многих квестах, а также достижениях игры (таких например как подпасть под опаляющее пламя Смертокрыла), а также Смертокрыл является финальным боссом дополнения. Он стал последним из Аспектов Драконов, появившихся в игре в форме дракона, и стал вторым, с которым смогут сразиться рейды (первый был Малигос). После своего побега из земель Подземья, Смертокрыл отбросил смертельную тень на Азерот. Смертокрыл случайным образом выбирает зоны для атаки, небо приобретает кроваво-красный цвет как предупреждение перед каждым живым существом, которое может попасть под его опаляющее дыхание и мгновенно сгореть. Умирающий под дыханием Смертокрыла игрок получает достижение . Смертокрыл будет продолжать сокрушать свой гнев в случайных зонах пока его губительное правление не кончится. Спрятанный внутри Храма Земли в Каменных Недрах, запертый в самом сердце Подземья. Именно здесь, в этой таинственной области, падший драконий аспект - Смертокрыл ждал последний бой против сил Азерота . Пока он ждал своего часа, Молот Сумерек трудился над ковкой новых доспехов из элементиевых пластин, в которые затем заключили Аспект Дракона, чтобы держать его тело воедино. В последние годы шепот Древних Богов усилился; страх власти Древних растет, так как К'Тун и Йогг-Сарон по очереди терпят поражение, и растущее влияние Древних Богов усилило власть Смертокрыла в десятки раз. Находясь в своем логове в глубинах Подземья, Смертокрыл проснулся от своей спячки и буквально вырвался из центра земли. Его взрыв в Азероте был настолько мощным, что он образовал раскол между недрами земли и Азеротом и вызвал землетрясения, извержения вулканов и наводнения, которые изменили обличье мира навсегда. Небольшое число земель остались нетронутыми в связи с мощнейшим Расколом. Бесплодные земли Основная сюжетная линия квестов Бесплодных земель в Катаклизме сосредоточена вокруг дракона Реи и ее исследованиях черных драконов. Она захватила черного дракона Никсондру и заставляет ее откладывать яйца для экспериментов. Она чувствует жалость к черным драконам, но знает, что это необходимо делать для общего блага. После успеха в создании очищенного яйца черного дракона, она постоянно прячется, чтобы не быть найденой искателями черных драконов, которые хотят уничтожить яйца. В задании , она убивает Смертокрыла, вылупившегося из яйца. Однако, она обнаруживает, что это яйцо было не единственным, среди множества других яиц. Также существует цепочка заданий Тельдарина Заблудшего и его друзей которые рассказывают небылицы, в которых они каждый по своему побеждают Смертокрыла. Гора Хиджал В самом начале сюжета, Смертокрыл вызывает Повелителя Огня, Рагнароса вместе со своими лордами пламени в мир Азерота, опираясь на помощ своих последователей из клана Сумеречного Молота с конечной целью уничтожения Нордрассила. Ульдум Во время выполнения сюжетной линии заданий в Ульдуме выясняется, что Смертокрыл заручился поддержкой Ал'Акира и его приспешников элементалей воздуха. Коренные жители Ульдума Тол'Виры, объединили свои ряды Кроме того, Смертокрыл послал своего смертного фаворита, названного командиром Шнотцем, чтобы получить контроль над Террасой Создателя и зделать из него оружие массового уничтожения. Сумеречное Нагорье В Сумеречном Нагорье беззащитный флот Орды попадает в засаду Сумеречных драконов, посланных Смертокрылом. Хотя Гаррош был в состоянии дать отпор одному дракону, но его корабль получает много повреждений и падает в океан. Смертокрыл является нам в цепочке заданий позже. После того как сумеречные драконы терпят поражения один за другим от игроков и помогающих им Алекстразой и ее сыном Каленом, Смертокрыла заманивают в священный круг жизни и пытаются уничтожить. Но плане быстро разрушается так как мощь Смертокрыла оказалась намного мощнее чем можно было себе представить. После небольшого диалога вступают в битву один на один, которую можно увидеть на протяжении выполнения задания. После долгой биты Алекстраза и Смертокрыл скрываются из виду. Тяжело раненная Алекстраза, садится рядом с игроком и говорит с игроком. Кален сообщает ей что Смертокрыл умер. Вскоре после этого из-за склона появляется Смертокрыл, раненый не так сильно, как Алекстраза. Игрок бежит с раненой Алекстразой пока Кален отвлекает Смертокрыла. Смертокрыл улетает, так как ранен был очень серъезно, и ему необходимо время чтобы залечить раны. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Известно, что когда-то давно, Смертокрыл был предупрежден, что орк имени Тралл примет вызов и, возможно, победит его. Так Смертокрыл сообщил Архиепископу Бенедикту, что Тралла необходимо убить. Смертокрыл посылает командира Блэкмур в альтернативную вселенную убить Тралла, но план не выполняется, так как Блэкмур погибает от рук Тралла. Ярость Оненных простор После смерти Малигоса, род синих драконов делает выбор между двумя новыми возможными лидерами- Калесгосом и Аригосом. В итоге выясняется, что Аригос вступил в союз со Смертокрылом, чтобы стать новым Аспектом Магии, но юный Калесгос предупреджает его, чтобы он не повторил ошибок своего отца. Их план заканчивается неудачей, однако Тиригоса жертвует собой чтобы спасти Калесгоса от нападения Аригоса. Аригос бежит из Хладарры пугая, что Нелтарион уничтожит их всех. Душа Дракона Смертокрыл является финальным боссом в рейде Душа Дракона, который добавился в патче 4.3.0. Финальная битва состоит из двух столкновений со Смертокрылом, первый битва на спине Смертокрыла, а затем финальная внутри Водоворота. Смертокрыл также имеет непосредственные значения в сюжете разворачивающимся в трех подземельях на пять человек, которые позднее приводят игроков к сюжету рейда. В первом подземелье, Конец Времен, представляется время когда смертокрыла не удалось победить и наступил Час Сумерек, тело смертокрыла лежит в Нордсколе посреди погоста, а мир вокруг уничтожен навсегда. Для предотвращения наступления Часа Сумерек бронзовый дракон Ноздорму посылает искателей приключений перенестись на тысячу лет назад, во время Войны Древних, чтобы извлекать Души Дракона, так чтобы Тралл мог уничтожить Смертокрыла. Когда артефакт будет восстановлен, придется сопроводить Тралла в Храм Драконьего Покоя и защищать его от нападения слуг Смертокрыла. Мощное оружие должно быть сохранено до финальной битвы. Как личность Хотя Смертокрыл и был когда то душевным созданием, теперь у него нету души, он состоит только из зла. Он ненавидит всех смертные расы и хочит уничтожить все вокруг. Кроме того он стал совершенно безумным, это наглядно показано в финальной схватке с ним в рейде Душа Дракона. Душа Смертокрыла теперь неразрывно связана с Душой демона, он убил первого гоблина алхимика, который выкопал его первую броневую пластину, так как тот ковал ее "слишком долго". Хотя не стоит забывать, что он был не только чокнутым, но и хитрым. Может он и ненавидит смертных, долгое время он жил среди них и терпел их присутствие, так как это входило в его планы по уничтожению Азерота. Несмотря на отвращение к смертным, у него было уважение и страх к Медиву, заявив ему, что он никогда бы не захотел сражаться с ним по разные стороны, хотя это могло быть и частю страха перед Саргерасом, часть которого была заключена внутри Медива. Описание :Массивное чудовище, которое поднимается вверх, как черные скалы. Голова, как лопата с шипами с жестокими красными глазами, которые зияют пугающей жестокостью. Ручьи лавы и магмы растекаются по земле на которой он стоит. Бой Смертокрыл повергает всех, кто осмеливается напасть на него, в ужас. Его не заботит ни честь, ни благородство; в бою он может использовать любой вид оружия и свою хитрость, вызывая землетрясения и сея вокруг себя разрушение. Он часто использует своих прислужников в бою, когда противники наиболее слабы и уязвимы. Имена и титулы Большинство его называет "Смертокрылом". Только несколько магов и ночных эльфов с драконами до сих пор называют его "Нелтарион". Однако, за период существования Смертокрыла за ним закрепилось много имен, вот некоторые из них: *Нелтарион Хранитель Земли (назван Титанами) *Нелтарион Предатель *Смертокрыл разрушитель *Кровавая Тьма (называли Орки) *Лорд Давал Престор/Король Престор I, управляющий Альтераком. *Черная Плеть (был назван другими Аспектами Драконов) *Темный *Аспект Смерти *Прародитель Черного Крыла *Разрушитель Миров *Воплощение Смерти Запоминающиеся цитаты War of Ancient Trilogy *"You will learn to show respect. You are in the presence of my glorious self, I, Neltharion. I am the Earth-Warder. You will treat me with the reverence I deserve." *"You know me... but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old... their brother... You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods..." *"For it to be as it must, yes." (responding to Ysera question about the Dragon Soul's glow) *"It is done! All that which must be given has been given, I now seal the Dragon Soul forever!" *"Yes, and you will press him time and time again with it, will you not?" (in a discussion about whether Nozdormu should be granted more time for his choirs or not) *"No! I will say what will be done from here on! I, not you, Alexstrasza! Be silent!" *"After I have slain all of you, I shall take your eggs, Alexstrasza, and create my perfect world!" Beyond the Dark Portal *"My children! My children, murdered! Come forward, disgusting, cowardly wretches, murderers of defenseless infants, and know torment and madness before I devour you whole! Who will be the first to be blasted to ashes?" (yelling at the gronn) *"Puny mortals! I have had many names throughout history, all of them spoken with dread: Neltharion, Xaxas, and many more. Yet you shall know me best as Deathwing, for so I am! I am the bane of life, the darkness within history, the lord of death, the master of destruction. And I tell you now, and so it is true, that this world is mine!" *"You may have won this battle, I give you that. But hear this, and hear it well. I have seen you, mage." Day of the Dragon *"I am power incarnate! You are nothing but shadows of the past!" *"Have you not been through enough? Will you continue to fight what you cannot defeat?" *"What are they to me - or, for that matter, even you? I will never understand that!" *'Deathwing:' I have faced the ravages of time, the curse of nightmares, and the mists of sorcery, thanks to the others! What weapons do you bring? Alexstrasza: Life... hope... and what they bring with them... Deathwing: Then you're as good as dead already! Night of the Dragon *"The Day of The Dragon is over, its night is almost upon Azeroth...and after the night has swept away the old fights...there shall come new dawn... the dawn of my new world..." Cataclysm Cinematic Deathwing narrates the Cataclysm cinematic as his armor is reforged in Deepholm. As it nears completion, various areas of Azeroth began to tremble, until Deathwing explodes from Deepholm causing the Shattering. Deathwing flies around the world to Stormwind City where the cinematic ends. Cataclysm * * Lord of the Clans During the cancelled Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans game, Thrall would have met with Deathwing in order to match wits. Whether this is still part of the lore remains to be seen, but it seems unlikely given that no source mentions a meeting of the two and other lore sources since have contradicted the possibility. The fact that Deathwing was seen smoking a hookah was blamed on a "miscommunication". Видео 1CLSnc-vB0U Встреча в мире Смертокрылом VktesjvGc9o Алекстраза и Смертокрыл. Битва под Грим Батолом. Галерея 84px-Daval_Prestor.jpg|Лорд Давал Престор в Штормграде на бета-версии Катаклизма. Он был на месте Ониксии. 191px-YoggNeltharion.jpg|Нелтарион в обличье человека перед запуском энкаунтера на Йогг-Сарона. Magazine2CoverArtwork.jpg|Фан-Арт. Битва между Алекстразой и Смертокрылом. Deathwing_Mount_Hyjal.jpg|Гора Хиджал DWusingSF.jpg|Смертокрыл использует Пламя тьмы Garrosh_and_Varian_fighting_Deathwing.jpg|Фан-арт. Варриан и Гаррош в битве против Смертокрыла в его человеческом обличье. Deathwing_head_concept_art.jpg|Фан-арт. Deathwing_head_concept_art2.jpg|Фан-арт. Cataclysm_Login_No_text.jpg|Скриншот загрузки игры Катаклизм. It'sABusyDayForBattleNet.png|Сообщение, которое получают все желающие зайти на Battle.net в момент установки обновления Катаклизм. Alexstrasza_vs_Deathwing2.jpg|Битва Смертокрыла и Алекстразы 678px-Deathwing_Cataclysm_3.jpg|Смертокрыл размещенный на официальном вебсайте Cataclysm Official Website 382px-The_Worldbreaker_TCG.jpg|Изображение Смертокрыла на ТГК. Ссылки Внешние ссылки |'Партиарх рода черных драконов'|Incubent}} |'Начальник рода черных драконов'|Incumbent}} es:Alamuerte fr:Aile de mort nl:Deathwing en:Deathwing